Ten Things
by Cassie Bones
Summary: Based on Ten Things I Hate About You. All couple dynamics involved! Rated T. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know I have quite a few stories running right now but this idea came to me last night when I was watching '10 Things I Hate About You' on TV. I sorta wondered why nobody had thought of this before. Brennan is like Katherine in soooo many ways and for Booth to woo her the way Patrick (or Petruchio for the Shakespeare fans) did would be amazing (and it does seem highly accurate). So, without further ado, I bring you (heh, that rhymes) 'Ten Things'. Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Morning Battles

"Tempe!" a fifteen-year-old Daisy Brennan called through the bathroom door, where her older sister, Temperance, seemed to have taken camp for the last half hour. "Hurry up! I need to get ready for school!"

Tempe stuck her head out and took in her younger sister's appearance, from her bed mussed hair to the pink silk pajamas she wore, to the equally pink fuzzy slippers nestled on her feet. "Why don't you just get ready in your room. You don't have any clothes in here, anyway." She stated simply before shutting the door in her younger sister's face once more.

Daisy gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, her knuckles growing white and the face getting red as her anger rose before she let out a long, frustrated scream. "Daddy!" she called, stomping away from the bathroom, towards the door to her father's bedroom. She practically punched at his door. "Daddy!" She called again.

The door opened as she was in mid-knock and she nearly gave her father a black eye, but thankfully he moved away before she could make contact with his face. "What is it, Sweetheart?" Max Brennan asked his younger daughter, sweetly ignoring the fact that she could have knocked him out in her rage and focusing on tying his tie.

"Tempe's hogging the bathroom again." She said with an adorable pout. "Can I use yours? I have to do my hair and makeup."

"Sure, but I don't have any makeup in my bathroom, Baby, and I only have a comb. Do you have anything in your room?" Daisy nodded. "Okay, go get it and you can use my bathroom as long as you need. Just make sure you have enough time to grab something for breakfast before school. Alright?"

Daisy smiled widely and reached up to kiss her father's cheek. "Thank you, Daddy!" she said, before she practically skipped to her room to gather her things. Max smiled after her before walking over to the bathroom that she shared with his older daughter and knocking. "Tempe?" he called through the door.

Tempe poked her head out again, a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. "Yeah?" she gurgled.

"What is is that you do in there every morning?" Max asked, folding his arms.

Tempe held up a finger, telling him to give her a second before she spit into the sink and rinsed her mouth. When she poked her head back out, she began counting on her fingers. "Relieve myself, brush hair, brush teeth, just the normal stuff anybody does in the morning. Why?"

"Because I do all the same stuff and yet I only take _ten_ minutes in the bathroom, not thirty. What _else_ do you do?"

Tempe smiled, wolfishly, and held out her worn copy of _Jane Eyre_. "Just a little light reading."

Max sighed. "Why do you have to annoy her so much."

"A: It's fun as hell. And B: I'm forcing her to look like a normal human being." Tempe explained calmly.

"The only thing you're forcing her to do," Max said, "is to move down the hall to _my_ bathroom." At Tempe's confused expression, Max nodded down the hall, where Daisy was struggling with a number of hair care products, her makeup bag, and her choice of clothes for the day. "God, I hope she doesn't think she's moving in there." Max mumbled, causing Tempe to smile.

Tucking her book under her arm, Tempe reached up and kissed her father's cheek before flicking the lights off in the bathroom and making her way down the hall, grabbing Daisy before she reached her father's room and turning her so that she was facing the open bathroom. Daisy's face brightened and she immediately raced towards the bathroom, amazingly not letting anything fall out of her arms in the process, and nearly knocking her father over in her rush to claim the room.

"Sorry, Daddy!" Daisy called as she shut the door, and Max shook his head.

"Teenagers." he mused to himself as he made his way downstairs, towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

**Okay, so the chapter title wasn't very appropriate since it wasn't much of a battle ( at least the kind that my little sister and I are capable of) but you get the point. Anyway, please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry. It's been a couple of days since I started this but I haven't had much inspiration. But, now I think I've got it. Please enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Sweets's Arrival

Lance Sweets squinted into the bright sunshine as he stepped up to the front of Jefferson High with his backpack hanging off one shoulder and his class list in his opposite hand.

"Excuse me?" He said to a passing classmate, a young, broad-shouldered man with spiky brown hair and a gruff look about him. Lance smiled warmly at him. "Would you happen to know which building Mr. Lopez's class-" The young man glared at him, before walking off, his bag hanging limply off his shoulder.

"What's his problem?" Lance asked a young, nerdy looking boy as he walked past him.

The boy stopped and turned around, before speaking. "Are you talking to me?"

Lance shrugged. "Who else would I be talking to?"

The boy looked around again, taking note of a few other people the new kid might have been talking to, but just shrugged. "Nobody, I guess. I'm Jack. Jack Hodgins." Jack reached out to shake Lance's hand.

Lance smiled and shook back. "Lance. Lance Sweets. Just call me Sweets, though. I hate being called by my given name."

"Ditto. You can just call me Hodgins." the boy, Hodgins now, responded. "You new in school, dude?"

Sweets nodded. "Yeah. Just moved here from Modesto."

"Modesto? Pretty big change from there to the Hills." Hodgins said, obviously impressed.

"Yeah, well, my dad just switched careers...again. He's a defense lawyer for some famous guy. I forget his name, but anyway, his career sorta forced us outta Modesto so he could be closer to his client." Sweets explained.

"Cool." Hodgins said. "So, you need help with a class, I heard?"

Sweets nodded. "Yeah. Psychology 101 with Mr. Lopez?"

"Oh, that's actually right down this hall. Third door on the right." Hodgins said, pointing him in the right direction.

"Thanks, man." Sweets said, smiling.

"No problem. But, can I ask you a question?" Hodgins said, leaning in closer to Sweets.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why the _hell_ did you ask Seeley Booth, _of all people_, a question? He coulda killed ya, ya know?"

"What? What makes you think that?" Sweets said.

"Rumor is, he's already-" RIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!

Hodgins was interrupted by the school bell.

"Sorry, Sweets, I'll have to talk to ya later. You got lunch fifth, right?" Sweets nodded. "Great! I'll meet up with you in the caf! See ya!" And with that, he was off, leaving Sweets wondering what people thought this Seeley Booth character had done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooooo...how've you been? **Awkward silence** Okay, so I know I haven't written in over a week but I've been super busy with my play and today starts HELL WEEK, which means later rehearsals and, therefore, less writing on my part. But as soon as the weekend is done I promise I will do everything, short of killing somebody, in my power to update as often as I possibly can. Anyways, ENJOY!**

Chapter Three: Seeley Booth

"Prison?" Sweets asked, incredulously. "For _what_?"

"Prostitution." Hodgins said, nonchalantly taking a bite of his burger.

"He's a prostitute?" Sweets said, coughing as a fry got caught in his windpipe. He took a sip of his water and cleared his throat. "I find that very hard to believe."

Hodgins chuckled. "No, dude. He wasn't a prostitute. He got caught with one. And he was a minor, too, so that made it worse. But his old man got him off with only two and a half months and some probation."

"His _dad_ got him off. Isn't that completely counter-productive?"

"No, not his dad, man. His grandfather. Hank Booth's a cop. He's been taking care of the Booth boys since their old man walked out on them."

"Boys. There's more of him?" Sweets asked, gesturing to Seeley, who was sitting a few tables away with a group of punk-haired kids, smoking a cigarette and laughing as one of the boys drew something, no doubt something inappropriate, on his lunch tray.

Hodgins nodded. "Just one more. Jared. He's a little more _wild_ than Seeley, though. The grandfather sent him to military school. Hopes to straighten him out. I doubt it, though."

Sweets shook his head. "Man, I feel for them. I don't know what I'd do if my dad had-" Sweets's eyes widened as his gaze drifted just over Hodgins's left shoulder.

Hodgins scowled at him and turned to look behind him, immediately finding what had distracted him. He scoffed.

"Dude, forget it. She's off limits." he warned.

Sweets shook his head. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is she your-"

"No way, man!" Hodgins laughed. "Not in a million years would I _ever _go for somebody as prissy and conceded as Daisy Brennan! And vice-versa. I'm more of Angela Montenegro-type." Hodgins smiled, wistfully, at the thought of the girl from his art and anatomy class.

"Who's Angela Montenegro?" Sweets asked, noticing is friend's glassy-eyed look. "And what _type_ is she?"

"Angela is this girl from my art class. Her paintings are amazing, dude. Like, they're so lifelike. They're almost as beautiful as she is." Hodgins sighed. "She's a real free-spirit, too. Her and her friend, Temperance Brennan, like to make trouble by grafitti-ing the school with this permanent paint. The things they paint are so amazing. It's like-"

"Brennan? Any relation to Daisy?" Sweets asked, trying to sound casual, but failing miserably.

"Sisters." Hodgins said, rolling his eyes. "But you wouldn't think so if you knew what each was like. They're like polar opposites, those two. Where Daisy is all girly-girly and feminine, Temperance is...well, temperamental. She has a really short fuse. It doesn't take much to send her into a girl-power, feminist rage. And, to think, she used to be so cool."

"What do you mean?" Sweets asked, leaning forward.

"Back when we were freshman, Temperance was dating Andrew Hacker, this really rich, snobby kid, and they were like the most popular kids in the entire school, mostly because of their money. Anyway, all of a sudden they just broke up and Temperance changed. She wasn't as fun-loving as she used to be and everybody, including Andrew, just sort of froze her out. Except for Angela, that is. That's really when they started being friends. Since then, she's become a real shrew."

Sweets nodded in understanding. "Is there anything that could have brought on this sudden change in personality?"

Hodgins laughed. "What are you, a psychologist? And, yeah, I guess. Just before they broke up, Christine Brennan, their mom, died of cancer. I guess she probably got a little depressed after that and Hacker just didn't wanna deal with it. Either way, he dumped her and she lost her popularity. Then her father came up with that rule..."

"What rule?" Sweets asked, now incredibly interested in what Hodgins was saying.

"Well, you see, Max Brennan is gynecologist, and apparently he sees so many teenage girls come through the delivery room that he's afraid that his own daughters will end up there so soon, so he made this rule. Until Temperance has a boyfriend and begins dating, Daisy is not allowed to date anybody."

"WHAT?" Sweets exclaimed, causing everybody in the cafeteria to turn and stare at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I've been away sooo long! The play was this weekend and now its over. So, I have absolutely no life and all my Senior friends are graduating, so I'm depressed. But what better way to ignore all those feelings inside of me and 'compartmentalize' than to write for this fabulous website (ew! I will never use that word again! I swear!) Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Temperance

"So, I was like, 'Why?', and she was like, 'Because I told you to!' and I was like, 'Why should I listen to you?' and she was like, 'Because I'm your teacher!' Can you believe that?" Camille Saroyan said, turning to her best friend, Daisy, who was nodding her head, enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Totally! I mean, who does Mrs. Rothsdale think she is? Madonna? Please!" Daisy said, crossing her arms as she followed her friend down the hallway.

On their way, they passed a couple of guys her age whose mouths dropped open as she passed before they turned away from her and started talking animatedly.

_Hmm._ _Who's the new guy?_ Daisy thought to herself. _He's kinda cute._

Daisy smiled to herself at this thought but frowned when she saw the reason why she wouldn't have a chance with any of the guys in the world, let alone in this school.

"Oh, look," Camille stage-whispered, "it's your sister, the _Shrew_." as they passed Tempe and Angela.

"At least I'm not some prissy little brat who throws a hissy fit every time something doesn't go her way." Tempe retorted, placing her hands on her hips. "And whose boyfriend is currently making out with the school whore." Tempe looked pointedly over Camille's shoulder and laughed as she walked up to her boyfriend and slapped his cheek, before stomping off.

"That was really low, Tempe!" Daisy said, glaring at her older sister.

Tempe just smiled and waved goodbye as Camille's voice broke out over the crowd of people lounging in the hallways. "DAISY! LET'S GO!"

Daisy sent one last glare out to Tempe before rushing after her friend. Tempe just laughed and continued talking to Angela.

After a few moments of mindless chatting about art and music, Tempe realized that somebody was watching her. She paused mid-sentence and turned to look out the window. Underneath a tree sat Seeley Booth, smiling up at her from the book he was reading. She gave a tentative smile back when she saw what book he was reading, _Noughts & Crosses_, before turning back to Angela.

"What was that?" Angela asked.

"I'm not quite sure but I suppose Seeley Booth might have been watching me." Tempe said, painting on a frown, but inside she seemed quite...flustered? There hadn't been any noticeable interest in her from any of the boys in the school. At least not the kind that would ever be interested in Malorie Blackman books. Usually it was just the perverted boys who dreamed of bedding her.

And now Seeley Booth...If she was honest with herself, she'd always thought that Seeley was an attractive boy, what with his defined muscle tone and chocolate brown eyes and hair, and he was one of the lesser high school population that was actually taller than Tempe herself. But to know that he read? He'd barely ever paid a visit to their English class, and when he did, it was only to flick paper balls at Andrew Hacker's back, which she found quite delightful, though she'd never show it, if she could help it.

"Seeley _Booth_? That weird, slacker guy? He was _watching_ you? Man, that's creepy!" Angela admonished.

Temper nodded. "Yeah, definitely." she agreed, reluctantly, chancing a glance back to where Seeley was previously sitting, but he was gone.

**Soooooooooo...that was...interesting...right? Sigh Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaack! XD And it's only been a WEEK this time! How's that for progress? Enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Hacker

"I seriously can't _believe_ that..._thing_ is your _sister_! I mean you have to be adopted or she does or something!" Camille whined as Daisy switched her books for her next class.

Daisy sighed. "Sadly, no. Daddy says we both have Mom's smile and pretty brown hair, and Tempe has his blue eyes while I have his nose. There's no way either of us is adopted."

"But you're so..._different_." Camille admonished.

"Tell me something I don't know." Daisy groaned as she shut her locker, gasping at the older boy who was leaning against the adjacent one.

"Hey." he greeted, with his beautiful smile.

"Hey, Hacker." Daisy said, nearly out of breath. "What's up?" she asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you wanted to go see that new Bradley Cooper movie with me after school. It's supposed to be really good, and I'd like some company." He grinned at her and daisy felt her knees go weak.

Trying again to compose herself, she sighed, sadly, and looked away for a second. "Sorry, Hacker. No can do. You know the rule. Unless Tempe is dating somebody, I'm not even allowed to be talking to a boy, let alone going to the movies with one."

Hacker faux-pouted. "That's too bad. I was really hoping to get to know you better." He flashed her another knee-weakening grin.

"Sorry, Hacker. Maybe in a million years, when Tempe finally starts dating again." she looked away at this, embarrassed to be bringing up her sister.

Tempe Brennan and Andrew Hacker had gone out about two years ago, just before their mother died. Daisy hadn't known much about their relationship, just that their father definitely didn't approve and their mother was indifferent.

"_Whatever makes them happy, Matthew_," she'd said, countless times.

Hacker'd never been over their house, simply because their father didn't permit him to be, and Tempe never really talked much about him, not even as the two of them began to fall apart. She never showed any sadness when he dumped her, nor did she show hurt when he purposely ignored her in public.

She just never seemed to care about him. Not really.

So Daisy felt she shouldn't feel bad about liking Hacker and wanting to date him. Why should she?

But that didn't mean she didn't still feel horrible for it.

"I'll go with you!" Camille practically flung herself forward.

Daisy shot her a look, but Camille ignored her, focusing all her attention on Hacker, who was now grinning at her.

"That sounds good." Hacker said. "I'll meet you in front of the Science building. Okay?"

Camille nodded and with one more dazzling smile, Hacker made his way to his next class.

As soon as he rounded the corner, Daisy turned to Camille, fixing her with a withering glare.

"What the _Hell_ was that?" she demanded.

Camille lifted her head, proudly. "It's not as if you have any sort of chance, what with your cretin of a sister in the way. Besides, he's hot and I just broke up with my beau, so I'm available."

"You're probably forgetting that my _cretin_ of a sister was the first girl to ever date Hacker seriously." Daisy argued back.

"So what? He _dumped _her. Remember?" Camille retorted, "and since then she hasn't gone out with _anybody_. And neither will you, at least as long as your over-protective father is alive."

Daisy wanted to respond but all she could do was stand there, shocked, as Camille turned and stomped off.

Tears streamed down her face as she made her way towards the girls room.

**Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So people have asked me a few questions about the story and I'm now gonna give you the answers.**

**Is this based of the movie or the story? It's a little bit of both, but more the movie with a little originality on my part.**

**Is Daisy the same Daisy from the show? Yes, I always saw her as the annoying little sister-type (Though I love her so much!)**

**Lastly, Are all the characters going to be involved in this? I can't say that for sure, but I'll try my best to fit them all in.**

**I hope all your questions have been answered and if they haven't, feel free to ask again and I'll answer them in the next chapter. Until then, ENJOY!**

Chapter Six: The Deal

"There has to be some way to get Tempe a guy, one that will take her, so that I can get with Daisy." Hacker said to his friend, Sully, as they ran the track, practicing for the upcoming Football game.

"What about that Trivia kid? Nigel Something?" Sully suggested.

"Nah, that kid will just annoy her."

"What about Zack Addy? That brainiac boy genius."

"Too young and I'm pretty sure he's gay."

"Clark Edison?"

"Taken."

"Fisher?" They passed a sulky-looking boy, dressed all in black.

"Too broody. They wouldn't last ten minutes, even if she _did_ consider dating him."

"How about-" Sully was cut off as Seeley Booth ran past them at full speed, pushing them both to the sides.

"Gotta go faster than that, ladies!" he laughed, looking over his shoulder at them.

Hacker and Sully doubled over, catching their breaths. "How about Booth?" Sully suggested.

"Yeah, they'd be perfect for each other, but we're gonna have to convince him first." Hacker said, checking his pockets and pulling out his wallet. "Think $50 is enough to convince him?"

Sully shrugged. "It's worth a shot." he said, "Now, come on, two more laps to go." He began running as Hacker shoved his wallet back in his shorts pocket.

Three hours later, the boys were running to catch up with Booth in the parking lot. "Booth! Hey, Booth!" Sully called, running up beside him and blocking him from going any further.

"What do you want, Sully?" Booth growled, towering over him.

Sully grinned nervously. "Nothing, man. My friend, Hacker just wants to know if you'll consider doing him a favor."

Booth eyed Hacker. "What kind of favor?"

"Well, you know Temperance Brennan, right? From English Literature?" Booth nodded. He definitely knew who Temperance Brennan was. He'd seen her all around school. She had auburn hair and the bluest eyes he'd seen since his mother's. She had the most beautiful face he's ever seen what with her adorable button nose and rare, yet brilliant smile, and pale, soft-looking skin. And her body was to die for. Not to mention how smart she was, and she was the _only_ girl in this school that had her own opinions and not ones etched into her mind by television or the media, like every other girl in Beverly Hills. This was often evidenced by the many times she was sent to the principal for voicing her opinions in class. He should know, they usually had the same detention periods, but he'd never spoken to her. Though he would know her voice anywhere.

Yeah, he knew Temperance Brennan. "I think so."

"Well, I'm willing you to pay $50 for you to take her out. That should mostly cover gas and any dinner expenses." Hacker said pulling out a fifty.

Booth scowled at him. "Not gonna happen, man. I don't-"

"You're right. She's pretty high-maintenance. Okay, I'll give you $100."

"Dude, I-"

"$150! That's as high as I'm willing to go." Hacker said, pulling out two more fifties and handing them to Booth, who took them reluctantly.

Booth stared at him, quizzically. "Why does this mean so much to you?" he asked, not quite comfortable with being paid to take out the girl of his dreams, especially when he'd been planning to ask her out for free.

"Hacker here wants to take out Daisy, Tempe's little sister. But their old man won't let Daisy date until Tempe starts dating again."

"Again?" Booth felt a sudden rush of anger. "Who was she dating before?"

"That's not important." Hacker said, brushing off the subject. "The point is, now she'd going to be dating you. I'll give you two-hundred to cover any expenses for your date. Just make sure you ask her out by this weekend. Okay?"

Booth wanted to argue, wanted to throw the money back at Hacker and punch him straight in that pretty-boy face of his. But him exploding like that over some girl would ruin his reputation at that school. A reputation that he'd worked hard to build up, so instead he just nodded tersely. "I think this should just about cover it." He said, before walking past them, towards his truck, not even sparing them a second glance.

**Hope you like that! Feel free to ask any questions about this story or any other stories of mine that you may be reading! Until next time, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long but I haven't had internet except at school for the longest time and this site is blocked there! Can you believe it? Anyways, I hope I still have some readers who will enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter Seven: Nice Talk

"So, what do you think of Jack Hodgins?" Angela asked Brennan as she tossed her the baseball. "Do you think he's hot?"

Tempe furrowed her brow. "Who?" She tossed the baseball back and Angela caught it underhand.

"Jack? Your lab partner in Chem? The kid with the 'stache and beard?" Angela tried to get her to remember.

"Hmm...not really... Oh wait! He's that weird bug kid, isn't he?" Tempe asked, catching the baseball as it came to her.

Angela frowned and crossed her arms. "He's not _that _weird, Bren! And I think he likes me."

"So?" Tempe shrugged. "Do you like him?"

Angela shrugged back. "I dunno. Maybe? It's hard to tell. Like I feel different when he's around."

"Different how?"

"Like my heart rate speeds up and I can't stop smiling or blushing." Angela blushes. "You know, kinda like how you get when Seeley Booth is around." She threw the ball to Tempe, who was too shocked to notice.

"What?" she exclaimed as the ball flew past her. "I _do not_ get any way other than normal when he's around."

"Uh, _yeah_, Sweetie, you sorta do!" Angela grinned widely. "I've seen you two around each other before. He gets the same way. Like, he can't stop looking at you. The boy even blushes sometimes. Only you can't tell 'cause of his tan."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ange. Seeley Booth doesn't blush and certainly not around me." Tempe turned around to get the ball but was stopped in her tracks by a slightly tall figure, grinning cockily at her as he tossed the ball up in his hand.

"Hey, Temperance, did you lose something?" He asked, teasingly.

Tempe blushed automatically and searched her mind for something intelligent to retort with but could only utter one thing. "I like to be called Brennan."

She could have kicked herself just then.

"Well, Brennan then. How's it going? Mind if I join you ladies?" Booth asked, handing her back the ball and pulling his own mitt out of his back pocket.

"Um..." Brennan looked back at Angela, who was smiling brilliantly.

"Sure!" Angela exclaimed, without a glance to Brennan, who was willing to decline the offer.

"Cool." Booth said, slipping on his glove and walking past Brennan, brushing her arm and placing himself in a triangle formation with the girls. He put up hi glove, poised to catch. "Batter up!" he joked.

Brennan looked around. "There's no batter. We're just passing around a ball."

Booth stared at her quizzically, but was distracted by Angela's loud laugh. "Ha! Good one, Brennan!"

Brennan furrowed her brow, but didn't comment, and simply tossed the ball to Booth, who caught it easily.

They just stood there tossing around the ball for a few moments before Seeley spoke.

"So...Brennan, you do Julian's homework last night?" Booth asked.

Brennan nodded. "Yeah, it was sorta easy. What did you think of Katherine's speech at the end."

"Hilarious."

"Hilarious?" Brennan caught the ball Angela tossed to her. "It was about the _duty_ women have to their husbands. He completely changed her!" She threw the ball roughly to Booth.

"Yeah, but she was obviously teasing him. I didn't really take that whole speech seriously." Booth threw the ball back. Angela was too interested in their conversation to notice.

"How could you tell?"

"Well, Katherine was a total bitch, so she couldn't have changed that quickly. I don't think she could have changed at all really." Booth tossed the ball back.

"Wait. You think she was a bitch because she was independent and spoke her mind?" Brennan threw the ball, aiming a little high.

"Uh, no...I think she was a bitch because he was doing everything he could to make her feel comfortable, but she kept bitching at him. Even though she obviously had feelings for him."

"How was it so obvious?" Brennan asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"From the way she spoke to him and gave up so easily where he was concerned."

"Because he terrorized her!"

"He was trying to help her!"

"How so?"

"By showing her what a bitch she was being!"

"Easy for you to say. You've probably gone out with dozens of difficult bitches."

"Yeah, but you know what? I'm done with them. I want to take out somebody that's not difficult."

"Good luck finding someone like that here." Brennan scoffed, smiling for the first time since Booth arrived.

"I already have."

"Oh really? Who?" Brennan found herself feeling a bit of anger. Could it be jealousy? No! That would be absurd. She certainly wasn't going out with him, so why should she care?

"You." Booth said, grinning.

Brennan was speechless. "Uh...um...ah...I..."

"Cat got your tongue?"

Brennan scowled. "What? I don't see any cats, and there are certainly none in my mouth."

Booth chuckled. "It's just an expression."

"Oh. Well, in any case, I was just surprised and a little confused. I thought you just asked me out."

"I did."

"Oh, well then I'm afraid I have to decline."

"What? Why?"

"You're not my type."

"And what type is that?"

"A gentleman. Not the kind that does all that stuff for me like open the car doors or pay the full tab, but the kind that respects me and my independence...and isn't trying to get into my pants."

Booth coughed at that last part. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, you seem to be the prudish type, huh? I'm not very into that either." With that, Brennan grabbed the baseball and Angela's hand and began dragging her towards the school as Phys. Ed ended.

"Wait!" Booth called, after them, "Look, I can be the gentlemanly type!"

Brennan turned back, grinning. "Prove it!" she said, chuckling, before turning back to the school and running towards it with Angela running after her.

Booth sighed. "Good talk."

**Who's excited about the season 6 FINALE tonight? I got some spoilers from Canada, and it seems tonight's episode will not disappoint! I don't have detailed spoilers though because my friend won't spill, but she promises me it's REALLY good! Anyways, please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update!**

Chapter Eight: Proof

"You sure about this, dude?" Hodgins asked Sweets as they walked briskly towards Seeley Booth's locker. "I mean, Seeley Booth...he could break your neck if you say the wrong thing."

Sweets grinned confidently. "Then I'll just say all the right things." Sweets conceded.

"Easier said than done, dude." Hodgins warned in a whisper as they stopped in front of Booth's locker. "Hey, dude." He greeted Booth. "What's up?" He put his hand up for a high-five, but awkwardly put it down when Booth just glared at him.

"What do you nerds want?" Booth growled.

Sweets, no longer feeling very confident, swallowed nervously. "We-well I-I w-was j-just thinking that m-maybe y-you c-could-"

"Spit it out, nerd!" Booth snapped, becoming annoyed.

"Um, s-sure. I was j-just w-wondering if-"

"He wants to know if you'll take out Temperance Brennan so he can take out her sister, Daisy." Hodgins interrupted and Sweets glared at him. "_What_? You were taking too long."

"What's up with this Daisy girl? She's not even that pretty!" Booth sighed. _Her sister, though, is way hot!_ Booth thought on a whim, almost smiling.

Sweets's face got red at that. "Hey! She's gorgeous! And she's pure and sweet and-"

"Dude!" Hodgins said, patting his back. "Relax! Just breathe, man." Sweets nodded and took a few deep breaths. "Look, Booth, my man here just wants a chance at Daisy and he won't get that chance if her sister isn't dating somebody and Temperance Brennan is sort of a cold fish, if you know what I mean." Hodgins chuckled, but immediately shut up when Booth shot him a glare.

"So...you want _me _to take out Temperance Brennan so that you can have a _shot_ with her sister?" Booth asked, just to clarify.

Hodgins and Sweets nodded. "Yes." Sweets said, "and to compensate for any money that you may spend, I'm willing to pay you-"

"Don't." Booth said, holding up his hand. "I don't want your money. She's a woman. Not just some...thing that I can buy. Got it?" Sweets and Hodgins nodded. "Good. I'll take her out, but if the date goes bad or something bad happens to either of us your ass is grass. Understand?" Both boys nodded. "Good. Now get out of here!" He barked.

Sweets and Hodgins turned and practically fell all the way down the hall. Booth just shook his head and went over his plan in his head as he headed to his next class.

"Hey! Over here!" Brennan yelled to Angela, who stepped around Rebecca Stinson to pass her the basketball, which she caught and shot into the basket, scoring three points for her team.

Her teammates cheered and she raised her arm in triumph, before lowering it in confusion as she heard a male voice cheering her on. She turned towards the stands to see the only male in the entire gymnasium; Seeley Booth.

Brennan sighed, and turned away in order to hide her smile, which quickly became a frown as she heard him cheering her name. Brennan blushed and tried to refocus herself on the game.

For the rest of the game she was barely able to focus on getting the ball in the hoop and dropped it at least twice because he was calling out her name the entire time.

"Whoo! Go Brennan! You get that basket, girl!"

Brennan had to laugh at that last one. She never would have imagined Seeley Booth could be so goofy. He always seemed so solemn and brooding.

Finally, it was the last thirty seconds of the game and Brennan's team was down by one point. They only needed one more shot to win.

Brennan had the ball and was being blocked by stick-like Peyton Perrotta, who, though shorter than Brennan, was much quicker and stealthy...

Or so she thought.

Brennan caught Angela's eye and Angela nodded, relaxing a little to trick Rebecca, who let down her guard as Brennan faked to the opposite side, causing Peyton to take off in that direction while she passed to Angela and ran towards the hoop, catching the ball and throwing it into the basket as the countdown got down to the last three seconds.

Everything was silent as the ball circled the hoop a couple of times before finally teetering on the edge a moment, before falling in to make the basket.

In a matter of seconds the entire gymnasium was up in thunderous applause, as much as about twenty or so people could be anyway.

Brennan smiled at the crowd, her eyes immediately finding Booth in it. He smiled widely at her and was about to walk towards her when Rebecca Stinson stepped in his way, so obviously flirting with him. Booth smiled politely at her and tried to go around her but she stepped in his way again. Booth sent an eye roll to Brennan, who shot him a look and turned to Angela, trying to start up a conversation, but Angela had turned her eyes toward another figure, just coming in the door.

Jack Hodgins was now leaning against the doorframe, reading some Sci-Fi book intently. "I'll see you later, Sweetie." Angela said, abandoning her friend to go talk to the 'cute' boy.

"Ange!" Brennan practically whined, but Angela either didn't hear her or ignored her as she didn't break her stride once.

Brennan sighed and turned around, surprised when she came face-to-face with Seeley Booth.

"Hey." Booth said, charmingly.

Brennan sighed again and rolled her eyes. "What do you want? I thought I told you-"

She was silenced when Booth held something up in front of her face and his smiled widened as her eyes did the same.

"You didn't!" Brennan gasped.

Booth chuckled. "Oh, but I did. Two tickets to see Pink in concert."

Brennan's smile vanished and she placed her hands on her hips as she looked up at him, suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

Booth grinned again. "There's no catch. I just want you to be happy."

"And you don't care if the person I choose to go with me is not you?"

"Not at all. Pink's music is cool and all, but I'm not really a fan. I figured you'd take Angela."

"So, you just spent how much on tickets to a concert that you weren't planning on going to just to make me happy?" Brennan didn't understand his reasoning at all.

"Well, yeah. And it was about two-hundred even, actually. They're good seats too. Look at the tickets."

Brennan did look and they were indeed good seats. Fourth row at least. "Oh my God. But I don't understand. Why?"

"So that maybe, if you liked the concert, I could pick you up afterwards and we could go bowling or something..." Booth felt like a complete tool. He'd never been this nervous while asking a girl out. But, then again, he'd really never liked anybody as much as Brennan and asking her out was becoming increasingly harder to do.

"Bowling? You spent two-hundred dollars to go _bowling_?"

Booth grinned. "Well, I really like to bowl. Plus, it helps if I have somebody with gorgeous blue eyes to cheer me on. Like you."

His smile charmed her and she smiled back. "That's nice, but I won't be cheering you on. I'll be kicking your ass."

"Oh really, now?" Booth's grin widened.

Brennan nodded. "Oh yeah. And, by the looks of it, Angela may have plans that night anyway, so if you're free..."

Booth's grin broadened even further, to the point where it was practically impossible. "Are you asking me to accompany you to a Pink concert, Miss Brennan?"

Brennan laughed. "I guess so, Mr. Booth. After all, you have proven quite well that you are the gentlemanly type that I was looking for by buying these tickets."

"So because I gave you proof, you're gonna go out with me?"

Brennan nodded. "The proof never lies, Booth."

**REVIEW PLEASE! Also, what gender do you think their baby will be and what name do you think they'll give it?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Update!**

Chapter Nine: The Dates

Booth stood in front of his mirror, looking himself in the eye. "You are a good person. You deserve this. You deserve _her_. You should not beat yourself up about what happened. That is the past. _She _is the future." Booth nodded and took a deep breath.

"It's true, you know." A voice said from behind him. Booth turned around at once, blushing. His grandfather, Hank Booth, or Pops, as he was called, was standing there, smiling at him. "You are a good person, Squirt. And whoever _she_ is is sure to see that as well."

Booth looked away. "I dunno, Pops. That's what I keep telling myself, but I can't seem to believe it." Booth turned away from the mirror and plopped down on his bed.

"Shrimp, you know it's not your fault he did what he did and it's definitely not your fault he left. He left on his own terms. Remember that." Pops said, sitting down beside Booth and patting his shoulder.

"But, Dad said-"

"Forget what your goddamned father said! He was by all means an ass, and not the boy I raised. If it was anybody's fault, it was mine." Hank looked away, ashamedly at this.

"What? Pops, no. Jared and I-"

"You and Jared are just kids, Shrimp. You did nothing wrong. Your father was a nasty old drunk who didn't know how to deal with his problems other than to hit you and your mother..." He trailed off at the mention of Booth's mother, who'd recently died of Leukaemia. Booth looked away.

It hurt him greatly to think about his mother. She was the woman who'd protected him all throughout his childhood, when his father first started to drink heavily after Booth's Grandmother passed. Booth shook his head. He didn't want to think about that right now.

Standing up, he checked his hair in the mirror and grinned, winking at himself. "Whatever, Pops." He said, nonchalantly, grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

Hank chuckled and called after him. "Shrimp! I think you forgot something!"

Booth returned, blushing. "Yeah, I guess I did." He replied as he grabbed a pair of jeans from his dresser, pulling them on as Hank boomed with laughter.

Still blushing, Booth scurried out the door after making sure he didn't forget anything else of importance.

"You forgot your pants?" Brennan laughed throatily as Booth guided her into the stadium where the concert was being held, his hand placed firmly on her lower back.

Booth blushed. "Yeah. I guess I might have been a little _over _excited for this date." He cursed the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. _Real smooth, Booth_.He thought.

Brennan looked at him, smiling widely. "You were excited?" she asked.

Booth looked down, blushing even deeper. "Yeah, I guess. I mean I asked you out over a week ago and you said no, then you said yes. So...I guess I couldn't believe my luck."

It was Brennan's turn to blush now. "That's very nice of you. I was quite excited for tonight as well."

"I know," Booth said, smiling, "Pink is your favorite singer."

"That's not the only reason." Brennan said, smiling coyly at him.

Booth's grin widened and he took a chance, sliding his arm completely around Brennan's waist. Instead of shrugging him of like he was expecting her to, she leaned into his touch, smiling as they handed their tickets over to the usher.

The usher whistled. "These are some pretty sweet seats, man. Orchestra, second row. Enjoy!" He said, handing back the tickets.

Booth led Brennan into the stadium, laughing at her shocked face. "They were second row?"

"Yeah, I thought you looked at them." Booth said.

"Yeah, but I didn't seat what section. I thought we were in the Front Mezzanine section. I never would've thought...Just how did you get those with only $200?" Brennan asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's a little complicated." Booth said, looking away.

Brennan stopped walking. "You didn't _steal _them, did you?"

Booth frowned at her. "Do I _look_ like a thief to you?" He asked.

Brennan shrugged. "Well..." She said, a grin appearing on her face.

"Hey!" Booth poked her softly in the ribs and she giggled.

"But, seriously, where did you get the tickets?" Brennan asked, turning to him.

"I got them from a friend. They were supposed to be about four hundred-each- but I told him I'd babysit his little sisters for free for the next month or so."

"And you did all that to go out with me?" Brennan asked, grinning.

Booth nodded. "I told you, I really wanted this date. I would've gone to any lengths to get what I want."

"Oh, really?" Brennan asked, smiling.

Booth grinned back. "Definitely." They stood there, just smiling at each other for a moment when a rude voice broke through their moment. "Can you two _please_ hurry it up already!"

Booth and Brennan both turned to glare at the scantily clad teenage girl standing behind them, with her hands on her hips. Brennan scoffed at the girl and Booth rolled his eyes, placing his arm around her waist and leading her to their seats.

"Wow..." Daisy breathed as Hacker lead her into the small dimly lit restaurant. "This place is..."

"I know." Hacker said, cockily. "Best place in town. The food is amazing."

"Great!" Daisy replied, excitedly. "I'm starved!"

Hacker's face seemed to drop a second, but Daisy thought she may have been imagining it.

A Host greeted them and set them up at a table, taking their drink orders before leaving them to decide their dinner orders.

"So, what are you gonna have? Caesar Salad?" Hacker asked, looking over the menu.

Daisy shook her head. "No, I'm not much of a salad girl. I think I'll have the Filet Mignon. I heard it's good hear. Oh, and a baked potato on the side." Daisy's face lit up in delight at the prospect of her meal.

Hacker, though, seemed distraught by her decision.

"What?" Daisy asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

Hacker shook his head. "No, you look perfect. It's just...I just spent a lot of money on something, so I don't have much cash on me at the moment. So..."

"Oh! You think it would be better if I got a salad because it's cheaper?" Hacker nodded. "Okay, then. Do you mind if I still get the baked potato on the side."

"Not at all. But, between you and me, you really don't need the extra carbs." He winked at her.

Daisy's eyes widened. _Did he just call me _fat_? _She thought to herself.

When the waiter came by with the drinks, he also took their meal orders. Hacker ordered the lobster with a side of caviar, a full fifty dollar meal, while Daisy settled for a Cobb Salad and a baked potato, less than half the price of Hacker's lobster.

When the food came, they were having an in-depth conversation about whether Hacker looked better in black-and-white photos or color. Daisy couldn't really care less but it seemed to be a big issue to Hacker, who wanted to be a male model someday.

Daisy was grateful for the chance to stop talking about such a mundane, boring subject, and actually eat.

The salad turned out to be quite good, but not as good as the lobster looked. But when she asked for a piece, he said he didn't share his food. Something about it being unhealthy.

Daisy didn't understand his logic but didn't comment on it, not quite wanting to hear him go on about another boring subject.

Finally, when they were done eating and had paid the bill, Hacker asked her if she wanted to take a long ride in his Corvette.

Daisy declined, claiming she had a headache. Really, her head felt fine. And she like Hacker's car very much, but Hacker was too much of a self-centered bore for her to even stand so much as another minute with him, though she'd have to endure it to get home.

Hacker seemed upset at her refusal, but didn't push it. Instead, he drove her home and kissed her good night before driving off.

Daisy walked through the front door, feeling pretty upset at how horribly her very first date had gone. And she couldn't even call Camille since they were still fighting.

Max Brennan was just setting down to eat a late dinner after his shift at the hospital when his younger daughter came in. "Hi, Sweetie. How was your...date?" Max hated the sound of that word coming from his mouth about his little Daisy, but he tried his best to ignore the feeling it gave him since it seemed her date hadn't gone too well.

Daisy sighed. "It was okay, Daddy. I just have a little headache. I'm gonna take something for it and go to bed. Good night."

"Good night, Sweetheart." Max called after his daughter, smiling to himself. On one hand, he felt bad that she didn't feel well, but on the other...Well he was glad she came home as early as she did, _without_ that Andrew Hacker that had crushed his dear Temperance's heart so long ago.

Where was Temperance, anyway?

"So, raise you glass if you are wrong,

In all the right ways!"

Booth and Brennan sang along to Pink, pumping their fists up in the air, laughing like idiots with the rest of the crowd.

When the song was over, Pink said goodnight to all her fans and jumped off the stage, walking through the crowd with a bodyguard on either side of her, sticking her hands out for people to grab. Brennan and Booth each shook hands with her and, after she was gone, Brennan turned to Booth and threw her arms around his neck.

Booth was surprised by the gesture, but placed his arms around her anyway. "What's this for?" He said, right in her hear so she could hear him.

"For taking me on the best date I've ever been on in my life!" Brennan said, squeezing him.

Booth smiled. "No problem. Don't get used to it, though. I have a feeling my weekends for the next month will be pretty booked up between games of Barbie and story time with two special little girls."

Brennan smiled at him and, on impulse, reached up to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. "You're really very sweet. Do you know that?" She asked, jokingly.

Booth grinned. "I sorta figured I might have a heart, but do me a favour? Don't tell anyone. Okay? My rep at school would be ruined."

Brennan giggled. "Deal." She said, before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the stadium, whose exits were already filled by people trying to get out.

"Where are we going now?" Booth yelled over the dull roar of the crowd's voices.

"Bowling. I still have yet to kick your ass. Loser pays for the next date." She challenged.

Booth grinned. "You're on."

"I can't believe I lost by two points!" Booth whined, walking Brennan to her front door.

Brennan chuckled. "Believe it, Toots." She said, laughing at the horrified expression he gave her.

"Did you just call me _Toots_?" he asked.

Brennan chuckled. "Isn't that what you called me nearly every time I went up to take my turn?"

"That was _once_ and I was just joking!" Booth said, getting flustered.

Brennan chuckled and placed a hand on his arm. "Booth, relax. It's just a joke."

Booth scowled at her. "That's not funny."

Brennan giggled and squeezed his arm, sending electricity up it and down his spine. "I think it is."

Booth pouted and Brennan giggled again. "You're very childish...but in a sort of appealing way."

"You mean...cute?" Booth asked, grinning cockily.

"Yes, I think that's the right term." Brennan nodded in agreement.

"Cute enough to kiss good night?" Booth asked, hopefully.

Brennan laughed at his childlike expression of mild embarrassment and excitement. She nodded. "I suppose so, but I think it's only fair you meet me halfway."

Booth smiled softly. "Wouldn't want it any other way." He leaned down a bit so that their lips were only a breath apart, waiting for her to meet him halfway.

When she did, it was like fireworks had gone off in his brain, and his heart began to beat erratically. Brennan's arms came to wrap around his neck as his wrapped around her waist as his tongue asked permission for entrance into her mouth. She accepted and he deepened the kiss, only to have it end abruptly when the door opened, suddenly.

Booth and Brennan moved away from each other as if burned as Max Brennan stood there, glaring at them. "Tempe, I think it's time you said goodbye to Mr. Booth and come in for bed."

Brennan nodded and kissed Booth once more, chastely, on the lips, before running inside past her father. Booth waved goodbye to her as she ran, before turning to Max. "Goodnight, sir." He said, politely.

Max snorted. "Yeah, right! Sir!" he mimicked with a scoff, slamming the door shut in Booth's face.

"Nice to meet you." Booth said, sarcastically as he turned and walked down the path to his motorcycle, a smile permanently etched on his face.

**Hope you enjoyed that! Please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**UPDATE!**

Chapter Ten: Tutor

Daisy Brennan sat on the bench in the Quad, with her knees pressed to her chest, watching Cam laughing and flirting with Hacker. She really didn't care so much that they were flirting (she hadn't really liked Hacker, anyway) She just really missed her best friend. Lately, she'd had no one to talk to and her grades were starting to slip, especially in French. Her father had contacted a tutor for her who was supposed to meet her ten minutes ago, but was nowhere to be seen.

Daisy was about to pack up and leave when a timid voice behind her said, "D-daisy Brennan?"

Daisy turned around and smiled at the new boy she'd noticed a few days ago who'd caught her interest as a cute and nice-looking boy. "Hi." she said, smiling. "Yeah, that's me. What's your name?"

The boy smiled. "Lance. Lance Sweets. Your father called me last night and asked me to be your French tutor."

"You speak French?" Daisy asked, in surprise.

Sweets nodded. "Yeah. Fluently. My mother is a linguist of sorts and thought it valuable to teach me a few languages. I know French, Spanish, Italian, German, and some conversational Japanese."

Daisy's eyes widened, as did her smile. "Wow...impressive. So, you're gonna teach me French?"

"Well, I'm gonna help you go over what you've already learned, so...pretty much, yeah." Daisy giggled.

"You're funny."

Sweets blushed. "Thanks. So, shall we go to the library?"

Daisy nodded, grabbing her books. "Lead the way, Lancelot." She teased.

Sweets chuckled, leading her towards the library, smiling like a fool the entire time.

"You're failing psych?" Booth asked, his lips seemingly fused to Brennan's neck.

Brennan nodded, moaning a little. "Yeah. Dr. Wyatt is a real...tough grader. Would you please stop? I'm trying to study." She was attempting to focus on her Psychology textbook but Booth was making it hard for her. They were currently sitting under a large oak tree next to a small pond in a local park. The park was mostly empty except for the occasional jogger, so Booth let his hands and lips wander over Brennan's body. They'd been dating for a week and a half and already he was growing attached to her.

"Mmm...sorry, Babe, but you taste so good. You're addictive." Booth mumbled, against her neck.

"As are you, but I've been able to keep my lips off you." Brennan leaned back into Booth's chest when he nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot. "Booth..." she moaned, "I really need to study."

Booth glanced up for a second at her textbook. "Oh, that's so easy, Bren. It's basic stuff. I learned all of it last year."

Brennan turned to look at him, surprised. "You took psych already?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah, I'm in AP now. It's my best subject."

"Can you-can you tutor me?" Brennan asked, almost shyly. She usually wasn't the one to ask for a tutor, but she was desperate.

Booth grinned. "Sure, but it'll cost you..."

Brennan grinned and leaned up so that their lips were a breath apart. "Name your price." she said, before capturing his lips.

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Update!**

Chapter Eleven: Study Date

Brennan sighed as she felt Booth's tongue trace her pulse. "Booth, we're supposed to be studying right now." she moaned.

Booth grinned against her neck. "Mmm...I'd rather kiss you."

Brennan smiled. "So would I, but I think we should start studying before it gets much later and I actually have to take the test."

Booth smiled and pulled away. "Alright then. How about a compromise? I'll quiz you on body language terms and stuff like that and for each thing you get right, I'll remove an article of clothing. Once you get me completely naked, you can have your way with me."

Brennan blushed slightly. "What if I get something wrong?"

"Then I put something back on." Booth said, grinning evilly. "And _you_ take something off."

Brennan grinned, confidently. "Deal. Ask your first question."

Booth smiled and thought a moment. "What does it mean when someone won't make eye contact with you?"

Brennan smiled. "Easy. They're either lying to you or withholding information."

Booth grinned. "Very good." He sat down on Brennan's bed, and slipped off his shoes. "Next question; What are three signs of stress?"

"Moodiness, agitation, and...constant worrying."

Booth nodded, removing his jacket. "Very good. Now, what are the three stages of grief?"

"Denial, anger/panic, and acceptance."

Booth removed his shirt, revealing his stained wife-beater and muscular arms that nearly had Brennan salivating.

"You choose what I remove next." Booth winked. "Now, when put in a stressful situation what are the two responses?"

"Fight or...fly?"

Booth shook his head and put his shirt back on. "It's flight. Lose the shirt."

Brennan sighed and unbuttoned her blouse, leaving her only in her jeans and a camisole.

"Happy?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Only if you are." Booth said, winking. Brennan blushed.

"Just get on with it."

"Okay, so-"

They were interrupted by the door opening and Max stepping in. "Honey, what-" his eyes widened upon seeing Booth. "Who the hell are you?"

Brennan sighed. "Dad, this is Booth. My _boyfriend_. Remember? He took me out a couple of weeks ago, when you met him."

Max glared at Booth, who was seated comfortably on his daughter's bed. "Oh, right...Well, he has to go home now. It's nearly midnight and you have school tomorrow."

"But he's helping me study for psych! He's really good at it. He's in AP!" Brennan protested.

Max's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, really? Is that you're only AP class?" he asked Booth.

Booth shook his head. "No, sir, I'm also in AP English with Temperance and AP Law."

Max nodded. "Impressive. Well, okay. You have until one. After that, I'm kicking you out."

Booth nodded. "Yes, sir."

Max moved out of the room, leaving the door open.

Booth was about to close it, but Max's voice interrupted him. "Door stays open, Bob!"

Booth blushed. "Of course, sir." he mumbled to himself.

Brennan burst into a fit of laughter, practically falling out of her chair, while Booth glared at her.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's taken so long to update this but I've been very busy with one of my other stories. If I could get a co-writer on this, that'd be really great. Anyways, please ENJOY!**

Chapter Twelve: Questions

"Irez-vous au bal avec moi?" Sweets said, nervously, smiling at Daisy.

Daisy smiled, brightly. "That was beautiful, Lance. What'd you say?"

Sweets blushed. "Oh...well, I said, um, I asked, w-would you l-like to accompany me to the Senior Prom?"

Daisy's smile widened. "Really? You want me to be your date?"

Lance smiled shyly. "Well...yeah. If you want, that is..."

Daisy squealed and flung herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly on the lips. "I'd love to!" Suddenly, her face fell. "But I can't."

Sweets's face fell as she moved away from him. "Why not?" he asked.

"My dad..." Daisy sighed. "He won't let me date anybody until my sister, Tempe, gets a boyfriend."

"I thought she had one already." Sweets pointed out.

"Yes, but she wouldn't go near that Prom with a ten-foot pole, and if she's not going..."

"You can't either." Sweets finished for her. "Man, that sucks. Not even if Booth asked her to?"

Daisy shook her head. "Nothing short of Seeley Booth knocking her over the head with a club and dragging her will get her to that Prom. She's already started a pretty heavy protest against it. Her and Angela are planning some sort of boycott against it."

"Really? How many people are involved so far?"

"Including them? Two."

Sweets sighed. "Well, maybe we can do something else that night."

Daisy giggled. "Like go on a first date, maybe?"

Sweets grinned. "Actually, I figured our first date could be this Friday, seeing as how your sister has a boyfriend, you can actually date."

"That sounds fun. But first, I have to pass that French test tomorrow. So...focus."

Sweets nodded. "Of course."

But, neither was able to go more than ten seconds without sneaking a glance at the other the entire time they studied.

"Where are we going?" Brennan yelled from the back of Booth's motorcycle as they rode through the night.

"You'll see!" Booth called back over his shoulder.

"I don't like surprises!" Brennan called back.

"I know!" Booth said, grinning.

Brennan rolled her eyes and held on tight as they made a sharp left turn.

Soon, he was slowing down at the side of a small patch of woods.

"Where are we?" Brennan asked.

Booth just smiled and put the kickstand up on the bike, before helping her off.

"Booth?" Brennan asked, becoming annoyed. "I asked you where we were."

"Yes..." Booth answered, opening the seat of the motorcycle, where there was a small compartment. "And I purposely ignored you. Now, come on."

He grabbed her hand and began leading her down a forest path, holding a woven picnic basket in his other hand. Brennan followed him, wordlessly, clutching a large blanket that he'd handed her under her left arm.

Soon, she began to hear a strange noise, like somebody left the water running in a closed-off bathroom.

"What's that sound?" she asked.

Booth smiled at her. "Just a little bit farther."

Soon, they reached and opening in the trees, confusing Brennan, who couldn't see any more trees farther down the path, but could the water sound was becoming louder.

Booth carefully led her through the trees and she gasped.

Right in front of her was a large, majestic, waterfall. The water was a deep crystal blue and ran into a large lake at the bottom of the hill, a good fifty feet down. "Oh my God..." she breathed. "Where did you find this place?"

Booth smiled and led her over to a large flat rock, where they could look over the waterfall. "My mom used to take me here, with my little brother, Jared, to get away..."

"Get away from what?" Brennan asked, leaning against him, slightly.

Booth looked away, a pained expression on his face and Brennan frowned.

She reached out and cupped his cheek, bringing his eyes to her. "Booth, what's wrong?" Booth closed his eyes. "Seeley?"

Booth's eyes flew open at the sound of his first name. She hadn't said his name since they first talked to each other.

"Seeley," she said it again, "Please...talk to me."

Booth sighed and lay his forehead on hers. "I-you have to promise me something." He said, looking deep into her eyes.

"What is it?" Brennan asked.

"I-if I tell you this, you have to share something about yourself that nobody knows. Because, what I'm about to tell you...just promise me?"

Brennan nodded. "Of course. I promise."

"Okay...when I was young, my dad...he used to..." his expression became reminiscent of a man tortured.

"Just say it, Booth." Brennan coaxed, grabbing his hand. "I'm right here."

Booth smiled sadly and kissed her cheek. "He hit me. And he hit Mom. Sometimes, he hit Jared. I was usually able to protect Jared, but Mom was always putting herself in danger when he went after me. He was usually drunk when this happened, so Mom never really wanted to blame him. 'He didn't mean it.' she'd say. 'It's just the alcohol. He'll be better.'"

"But he never got better?"

Booth shook his head, his eyes welling up with tears. "No. He kept drinking, and he kept hitting her. Sometimes I would get fed up and hit back, knock him out. Mom would get worried that he'd wake up and start hitting back, so she rounded up Jared and me and took us here to just get away from it all. She would bring some food, a couple blankets, and some pillows, and we'd spend the night out here, looking up at the stars, curled up next to our mom, listening to her promises that Daddy didn't mean it. He loved us, but he had so much pressure at work and..." Booth broke off, tears falling down his cheeks.

Brennan put her arms around him, pulling him into her chest. "Shh...it's okay, Booth. I'm here."

Booth nodded, taking a deep breath. "She promised us she'd get better, too."

"Get better? Better how?" Brennan asked, rubbing his back, soothingly.

"Mom was sick. The doctor said she had Ovarian Cancer or something. She lasted longer than she was supposed to. She only passed a little over a year ago."

"What about your father?" Brennan asked, feeling him shudder in her arms at the mention of his father.

"The hitting got worse. He did it even when he was sober. One day, my Pops was coming in to check on us and he saw my dad beating me. He pulled him away from me and sent me up to my room. I heard yelling and then somebody slapped someone else and then a door slammed. When I went back downstairs to check on them, Dad was gone, and Pops was rubbing his hand. He told me that my deadbeat father left and that I was safe now. That nobody would ever hurt me again. No one has since."

"Then what happened?"

"Jared became a little jackass. He got into a lotta trouble with the law so Pops sent him to military school. And I got in trouble..."

"The prostitute?" Brennan asked, feeling a pang of hurt at the thought that he was with somebody besides her once.

"Prostitute? No! No, I was caught smoking Marijuana. I'm not proud of it, but I was still a little broken up about my Mom. Pops had the judge go easy on me, though. Said I was a good kid, who didn't know any better. I got off with two weeks in county jail and about a month doing community service, during which time I was home-schooled."

"What about that other month?" Brennan asked.

Booth chuckled. "Suspension. I was caught at school. Nobody heard about it because my Pops paid them to keep it a secret."

Brennan smiled. "Corruption in law enforcement. I like it."

Booth chuckled. "Figures you would. So, how about _your_ secret?"

Brennan sighed. "Well, first off, what I'm about to tell you not even my father or Daisy know of so don't say _anything_ about it ever again."

"Deal."

"Okay, well you know how I used to date Andrew Hacker right?"

Booth groaned. "Don't even remind me..."

Brennan giggled and kissed his forehead. "Well, right after my mother passed, he asked me if I wanted to...you know..."

Booth blushed. "Mmhmm, and you said...?"

"Yeah. I said yes. But I want you to know that it was possibly the worst experience I've ever had and I never want a repeat...with Hacker, anyway."

"Why? Did he have a small..." He held up his pinky.

Brennan laughed. "Among other things." Booth chuckled. "Anyway, I told him that I didn't want to do it anymore, and that I wanted to wait until we were a bit older. He got pissed and dumped me. After that, I vowed to myself that I'd never let any guy pressure me into doing anything that I didn't want to do. It didn't work too well..." she said, smiling as she kissed Booth's forehead.

"Hey," Booth protested, "what have I made you do that you didn't already want to do?"

"Well, the first thing was date you. I didn't really want to start dating you but then you pushed and pushed and forced me to go out with you."

Booth snorted. "Yeah, and all it took were two very good Pink tickets. And let me remind you that you were the one who initiated our first kiss and I was helpless to resist your womanly wiles."

Brennan burst out laughing and laid back on the blanket. "Womanly wiles?" she coughed out.

Booth grinned, laying himself over her and tickling her side with one hand. "And let's not forget that I just bared my soul to you and now you're laughing at me."

Brennan giggled and looked up into his chocolatey brown eyes and smiled at his fake pout. "Aww...I'm sorry, Booth. But you've got to admit that was pretty-"

She was cut off by his lips on hers, and she moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When he felt her hand snake its way under his shirt he pulled back. "Bren-Temperance...we don't have to-"

Brennan scowled, pulling his lips back to hers. "Shut up, Booth." she said, kissing him deeply, once more.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
